Mbeya
Mbeya is a character that appears in ''The Lion Guard''.'' Role in the Series Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots After Kion is swept across a river into the Outlands, he instructs the rest of the Guard to meet him at Flat Ridge Rock. As a result, the Guard seeks out information from Mbeya, after a suggestion from Beshte. He and Beshte talk for a while, but the Lion Guard eventually becomes impatient, insisting that Beshte stops his conversation. Beshte recalls that he never did ask Mbeya where Flat Ridge, and goes back to Mbeya do so. The Kupatana Celebration On the day of Kupatana, Mbeya winds up stuck in the mud at Lake Matope. Kion and the Guard rescue him, and Mbeya thanks them gratefully. The Savannah Summit Simba invites Mbeya to the Savannah Summit. The Traveling Baboon Show Mbeya watches the baboons and their show until he found out they stole all the food. Rescue in the Outlands When tesetse flies nvade the Pride Lands, they eventually make their way over to Mbeya. When the Lion Guard find him, they see that he is completely overturned in a small ditch. After Beshte helps him get out, Mbeya explains how he was rolling around to get rid of the flies, but accidentally rolled into the stream bed by mistake. The Lion Guard offer to escort him to a watering hole, but notice Thurston's Herd waiting nearby. When the flies disappear, Ono comes to the conclusion that it's the zebras stripes that they don't like. The Lion Guard escort both the herd and Mbeya to a new watering hole, their journey uninterrupted by the flies. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas Mbeya helped out in Bunga's song The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Pride Landers Unite! Mbeya and his crash decide to join the alliance of pridelanders that are working together to defeat the Army of Scar. The Queen's Visit Mbeya watches as Dhahabu makes her way to Pride Rock. Battle for the Pride Lands Mbeya's crash helps fight against Scar's Army. When the Lion Guard goes to the Tree of Life Mbeya and his crash says goodbye. Relationships Friends Beshte Beshte and Mbeya are great friends. In "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots' when the guard was trying to get to Flat Ridge Rock after losing Kion. Beshte suggests that they ask Mbeya because he knows the Pride Lands he best. However, Mbeya said that he's never been there. Simba Mbeya is great friends with the king of the Pride Lands. Simba invites him to the Savannah Summit. Zazu Zazu and Mbeya are friends. However, Mbeya did sit on Zazu when Rafiki was trying to paint as a protest to what he claimed he was called by the hornbill during the Savannah Summit. However, after Big Baboon confessed that it was he who was behind the name calling, Mbeya released Zazu from his prison and apologized, with Zazu accepting. Kion Mbeya is good friends with the Leader of the Lion Guard. In "Rescue in the Outlands" when the Tsetse Files invade the Pride Lands and covered Mbeya. Kion and his guard went to find a place for him to go get wet and get rid of the flies. Makuu At first, Mbeya didn't trust Makuu just like everyone else at the summit. Until Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga almost made Makuu fall into a pit with rotten fruit. After Makuu made his speech and everyone wanted him and his crocs to sleep near them. Ma Tembo Ma Tembo and Mbeya have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Twiga Twiga and Mbeya have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Kifaru Trivia * He is voiced by ''The Lion Guard director, Howy Parkins. * In The Savannah Summit, he sat on Zazu, similar to the rhinoceros at the end of "I Just Can't Wait to Be King". Gallery The-savannah-summit (493).png The-traveling-baboon-show (364).png Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Rhinoceroses Category:African characters Category:Males